The Secret Admirer
by BrownWolf2
Summary: Yumi is sending love letters to Ulrich, who doesn't know who it is. Ulrich gets the same idea and sends letters to Yumi who also doesn't know who it is. Will they find out and fall for each other?
1. Letters Exchanged

As William and Yumi sat together at the lunch table, Ulrich sat at the table next to them, getting a good view of the two of them. A letter sat on the table closed with Ulrich's name on it. he didn't know who its from, seeing as it has no name in or outisde of the letter.

FLASHBACK

"Hey Ulrich, there's a letter with your name on it." said Odd. He was Ulrichs roommate.

He saw the letter unopened on his bed, but didn't read it. He wanted to head to lunch so he could get his daily glimpse of Yumi before he started class again.

END OF FLASHBACK

As the letter sat untouched, his mind raced. "Who could have written this letter? What does it say inside of it? Why would anyone send anything to me? I mean, mom and dad don't love me enough to write to me. So who could have written it?"

As he tore the small heart shaped sticker off the opening of the envelope, his hand shook a little. Taking out the letter he recieved was like picking up a mine. Finally, he got it out and opened it.

Dear Ulrich,

Your brown hair caught my eye after a while of boring dark haired people. Your smile brightened up a room when I saw you. The laughter you made sounded like music. When you say my name sometimes I melt like a popsicle on a hot day. Your french words carry me away to a land I never knew. Your english words could use some work though. :) Keep up the good work in class and maybe I'll reveal my name to you.

Signed,

A Secret Admirer

Ulrich was shocked. He actually had a secret admirer. But he didn't know who it could be. But this idea of writing a letter of love to Yumi gave him a little confidence to get her attention.

MEANWHILE...

"I don't care, William. I don't wanna go see that movie. I told you already its a stupid idea to waste a whole hour and thirty minutes of screentime. Its useless to buy those tickets." Yumi was angry. She didn't want to go see the movie William bought tickets for. She would rather stay home and read comics.

"But they're non-refundable. Who am I supposed to take?" He said.

"Take Sissi I don't care. Just don't take me to see movies. You know I don't like them very well." Yumi said. And so, William called Sissi and asked if she'd like to go see a movie. She accepted because she'd rather go see a movie with him than be at home with her father. He was always trying to do the wrong things for her.

Yumi sat on her bed reading a comic when she heard the doorbell. Opening the door there was no one there. Only a letter with her name written on it. "Who could have written this? Why would they send me a letter? What if its a prank?" She thought taking the letter up to her room. Opening the letter, she read:

Dear Yumi,

The words you say to me have such an effect on me its ridiculous. My body feels like jello when you talk to me. When you're with William it makes me jealous. So jealous I would take him down if he hurt you. The way you put your hair behind your ears and smile, your cheeks as rosy red as ever, the way you giggle makes my heart melt. The first time I laid eyes on you, it felt like the rest of the world floated away. My heart beats a mile a second when you speak Japanese. It drives me insane to see your eyes light up when you hear your favorite comic book makes a new issue. Sometimes I want to go out and buy it for you. But I'm too nervous to talk to you. One of these days I will tell you my name but I want to hear you make a statement to our english class about yourself. Something no one knows about you. :) I can't wait to hear it.

Signed,

A Secret Admirer

Yumi blushed as she folded the letter up and stuck it in a drawer. She had never felt this nervous in her life. Someone actually likes her for the way she is. The only question is who is this person? The sound of her cellphone startled her to reality. It was William sending her a text message.

Yumi, were over.

As she stared at her phone unable to move or speak, tears fell onto the screen. Whimpers escaped her mouth as she fell into a sleep so depressing, even witches would not want to be near her. The night ended with a breakup and a hookup.

The next day, Yumi woke up with bags under her eyes. Fixing her hair, changing clothes, and grabbing her bag as she ran out of the house to school, all she could think about was the letter and the breakup. It reminded her to write the guy she likes a letter again.

Ulrich had been in a daze for a few hours. he kept thinking about how Yumi would feel after reading his letter. He suddenly noticed William with Sissi instead of Yumi. She sat alone at lunch this time, with him at the other table, again getting a good view of her.

As the both of them stare off in space, they think "who could you be, my secret admirer?"

To Be Continued...


	2. The Reveal

Chapter 2

_Dear Ulrich,_

_ It has been a week since you recieved my last letter. When are you going to bring up that low average grade? I'd like you to do it soon. I want to tell you who I am. I'm rooting for you._

_ Signed,_

_ A Secret Admirer_

Ulrich read this letter after he grabbed it from Odd who was reading it, giggling at it. His face was a pleasant shade of pink.

"Dude, I know who it is." Odd whispered to Ulrich.

"What?" He exclaimed. "Who is it?"

Odd giggled. whispering in his ear, he said "Yumi." Surprised, Ulrich fell off Odds bed.

"H-how?"

"Look at the handwriting, dude!" Odd grabbed the letter and pointed at the words. His mind suddenly filled with secrert encounters with Yumi after looking at the letter.

"So she does love me..." Ulrich said to himself, loudly. Odd didn't do anything but smile. He felt good that he was finally making a difference.

MEANWHILE...

"So did you give him a new letter?" Aelita asked. Yumi walked to Aelita's bed and sat down.

"Yes, but I hope he performs the task I asked him to do." Yumi said. Then, a letter slid underneath the dormroom door, written with the characters that resembled Yumi.

_Dear Yumi,_

_ It seems you haven't said anything special about you to our class yet. It makes me worry that you don't want to know who I am. My heart aches at night knowing he broke your heart. Because when he breaks your heart, he kills mine._

_ Signed,_

_ A Secret Admirer_

"Hey, is that another letter from the secret admirer?" Aelita said with a flirty tone. Yumi didn't say anything, but with the look on her face showed Aelita that it in fact was him.

Would you like to read it?" Yumi joked. Aelita then took the opportunity to snatch the letter out of her hand.

"Hey..." Yumi looked at her pink haired friend with a confused look. "Doesn't this handwriting look like-" She was cut off by Yumi taking the letter away and looking closer at the words.

"I... I can't believe it..." She said.

"By the way, Yumi. Who is this guy you sent those letters to?" Yumi looked at her, blushing.

"It was... Ulrich."

Her face grew bright pink as Aelita gave her some advice. "I suggest you go and talk to him. It seems we have found who this secret admirer is." Yumi didn't say anything, just dropped her school bag and ran to the boys dormitories. _I have to tell you I have found out who you are. I can't think of anything else but you..._

When she reached Odd's and Ulrich's room, she stood at the door, catching her breath. After a few moments of silence and hesitation, she grabbed ahold of the doorknob. Her hands became sweaty. She was so nervous she thought she was going to vomit. Then a huge gust of wind caught her by surprise. But she didn't open the door, Ulrich did.

"Yumi, I-" He was cut off by her sweet voice.

"Found you." Her hands held the letter he had sent just a few minutes ago. Ulrich blushed hard, while looking at her hands and back at her eyes. Odd quickly interuppted.

"I will let you guys talk. I will see you guys in class, which by the way starts in 5 minutes." He quickly ran to the classroom giggling like a freaking school girl. Aelita and Jeremy noticed him chuckling to himself as he sprinted to class. Thankfully, they stopped him to ask what happened.

"Well, right now they're probably sucking each others face." He walked into the classroom grinning.

MEANWHILE...

"I think we should get to class. Jim is gonna put us in detention if we're late again." Ulrich said.

Yumi quickly replied, "As long as you're there it won't be so bad." She blushed again, looking at Ulrich. They're eyes met as they're faces became redder and redder. Her heart was beating so fast it was like it was going to fly out of her chest. Ulrich felt sweat in his palms as he continued to stand, dumbfounded.

Jim was in the hallway as they were lost in each others eyes. "Will you stop making googly eyes at each other and head to class?" he said. It broke their little moment.

"Yes Jim, thanks." They ran to class as fast as they could, hand in hand.

After class ended it was the end of the day, which meant Yumi had to go home. She continued to look at the first letter Ulrich sent her. It replayed over and over in her head that moment they had in Lyoko when they thought it was the end for them. Like the moment they had during Valentine's day in Lyoko where Ulrich caught her before she fell into the digital sea. Like the time they got stuck in the steam room at the hermitage. Like that last moment they had together at his dorm before Jim came and ruined it. She flopped into bed after a quick shower and laid in bed looking at her phone. She wanted to text him or call him, but she didn't know if he'd reply.

BACK AT ULRICH'S DORM...

Ulrich laid down to get some shut eye, but couldn't. He was too happy to sleep. Odd laid in his bed, constantly looking up at Ulrich to see if he's jump out of his bed and do a victory dance. And sure enough, he did.

"I got a girlfriend. I got a girlfriend. Her name is Yumi and I fucking love her!" He sang with joy. His body danced like there was no tomorrow. Odd laughed at him and danced along with him.

"He's got a girlfriend, he's got a girlfriend! Her name is Yumi and he fucking loves her!"

To be continued...

* * *

**Well, what do you think of this chapter? I was writing this while I was without internet. Sorry if it seems short, I didn't feel like writing a long chapter. Review if you'd like, but you don't have to. :)**


	3. Love Blooms

Weeks passed by as the two love birds continued to exchange love letters between classes. Most were slipped in each other's lockers and backpacks seeing as that's where they spent most of their time. The group never really talked about their relationship because of Yumi's and Ulrich's shyness.

One day, Ulrich sat in his room taking a nap to get rid of his god awful headache. A letter slipped underneath his door. Ulrich noticed an hour later when he got up from his short slumber.

_Dear Ulrich,_

_Did you hear? Today's the last day before summer vacation! My parents are planning to take my family out to visit my grandparents in Japan but I don't want to. I will see if I can fake being sick tonight. I'll lie to them about feeling sick and hopefully they will decide to go without me. Anyways, I'll send you another letter letting you know what's going on._

_Love,_

_Yumi_

Ulrich's face grew red with embarrassment and nervousness as he said lazily on his bed. Odd rushing into their dorm room startled him and Ulrich nearly fell. "Dude, my parents called for me to go to the airport. We're going to America! I'm so excited man!" Odd said as he quickly grabbed a couple of outfits, his small toiletries bag and threw it all in his suitcase he grabbed from the closet.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Ulrich shouted. Odd turned around and noticed the brown haired boy was flushed.

"Did you get another letter from Yumi? You guys should get closer. Otherwise someone is going to give her more attention than you've been giving her."

"Anyways, so you're going to America? Where to?" Ulrich stands up and dusts off his pants.

"Pfft where do you think? Florida for Disney Land man! If were lucky, I might get to go to Universal Studios!" Odd zipped up his suitcase and headed for the door. As he opened the door, he said, "Well, see you in 3 months." With a wave of his hand, he rolled his suitcase out, closing the door behind him. Ulrich stayed silent and didn't move until he couldn't hear the sound of the plastic wheels roll down the hallway.

Ulrich sighed. He couldn't believe it was already summer. It felt like just yesterday he had seen Yumi across the lunch room for the first time. She was still the same as always. Her hair was still the same length, still noticing how she tucked her hair behind her ear, she was glowing as the sunlight from the cafeteria windows let in the sun rays across her face.

Shaking his head to wake himself up from the day dream he was having, he looked at his watch. 6:21PM. Scratching the back of his head, he grabbed his wallet and headed out for some food.

"That will be $5.13 sir." The young woman said at the cash register. He handed the lady a $10 and took his change and his receipt. The fast food place was not as crowded as he thought it would be. It would make sense though, seeing as this was a popular eatery for the students from his school, but it was summer vacation now. Most of the students would probably be with their families or out of the country since some lived out of the country prior to enrolling into the academy.

"Order #706?" Ulrich looked down at his order number. It was his. He walked over to the counter, grabbed his meal and went to sit down. Ulrich ate his food in silence before heading back to his dorm.

Before he could open his dorm room door, he picked up a large package addressed to him, unlocked the door and walked inside.

"What is this? It's from my parents." Ulrich opened the box with a pair of scissors on the desk by the window. There was a letter from his parents on the top of the packing peanuts.

_Dear son,_

_We're sorry we couldn't let you come home again. We don't have enough money right now to send you home for 3 months. So we decided to buy you a bunch of stuff for you to use this summer. I'm sure you'll get to spend time with friends better as well. What's great about the gifts we sent is you can keep them with you even after school starts and even when you graduate. We love you very much. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Love,_

_Mom & Dad_

Ulrich began to throw the packing peanuts in the trashcan. He didn't think his parents would actually give him things just because it was summer vacation. After all, he did turn 16 not too long ago. After digging through the huge box, he found an MP3 player, a pair of earbuds, a laptop box, some DVDs, CDs, and a cellphone which seemed to already be activated. His old cellphone broke and he couldn't get a new one due to certain circumstances. Thankfully though, he kept a booklet with all of his friends phone numbers in case something happened. After putting all the numbers in his phone, he immediately sent a text message to Yumi.

_You: My parents sent me a new phone. :)_

He smiled as he sent the message. While he waited, he opened his laptop box. It was a beautiful Dell laptop equipped with a built in webcam. He was actually glad about it. He started it up and set a password, downloaded any kind of programs he liked best and set it aside with the charger plugged into the wall. His phone lit up and buzzed. It was a text message from Yumi.

_Yumi: I'm so glad! Wat R U up 2?_

_You: Settin up my new laptop_

_Yumi: They gave U 1?_

_You: Yea. Something about a summer present. Idk what that means but w/e LOL_

_Yumi: LOL_

_You: So did you lie to your parents?_

_Yumi: Yea they actually believed me_

_You: That is awesome_

_Yumi: IKR? They R leaving 2morro in the AM_

_You: Txt me when they leave k?_

_Yumi: K. Im goin 2 bed now_

_You: K. Nite_

_Yumi: Nite_

Ulrich closed his phone and fell flat on his bed. Releasing a sigh of relief, he smiled and closed his eyes. He was starting to feel sleepy. He glanced as his phone clock. Well no wonder I'm tired! It's nearly 1AM! He thought to himself. Ulrich got up, grabbed his towel and his pajamas and headed for the men's bathroom.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Yumi sent him a text message, waking Ulrich up violently, nearly falling off of his bed.

_Yumi: They just left 10 mins ago_

_You: K. So wat now?_

_Yumi: Do U wanna come over?_

_You: Sure. How long will UR family B gone?_

_Yumi: The whole summer_

_You: Mind if I stay there until then?_

_Yumi: Sure. _

_You: I will B over in an hr_

_Yumi: K._

And with that last text, he sat up, changed his clothes, packed his suitcase with clothes, his laptop with the charger, and toiletries. He grabbed his phone, MP3 player, and earbuds as he headed out and locked the door behind him.

* * *

**Thanks to those who have been asking for another chapter. I've been busy moving and dealing with my daughter's death. Thankfully, I'm better today than I was before. If you would like to know more about the story so far, here you go.**

**Q: Where is Odd's dog?**

_A: In this story, Odd's dog got taken away because he was caught too many times with him on campus, his parents have him. That's why there is nothing on Odd's dog._

**If you have any other questions, please let me know via private messaging. You can review if you'd like, but you don't have to. :)**


End file.
